bottom of the 9th-bases loaded
by k9rules1991
Summary: "You know the feeling when it's the bottom of the ninth, the bases are loaded, and you know the next one's coming right down the middle. And then, you just connect... and for an instant, you know that it's going over the fence and out of the park... and further than you could ever imagine." Edward and Bella hit one out of the park.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight**

11 minutes and 47 seconds-This time defines my entrance and exit into the wonderful world of athletics. No it wasn't my time for running a 26 mile marathon or the time it took for me to compete in the tour de France. This number was the fastest time I have ever run the mile. Just one mile. I think the saddest part was that I was in fifth grade at the time and I am pretty positive I cheated a lap. Needless to say I was never the most physically fit person.

So why do I find myself currently standing at the pitcher's mound at Safeco Field about to throw the first pitch? I'll tell you why, it is because of that little pixie friend of mine and I absolutely love her for it.

**I just wanted to see if there is interest in this story. It will be a back and forth EPOV-BPOV. Next two chapters will be getting info on their lives. I have a lot of free time now that I am out of college and unemployed. I hope to do an update at least twice a week I will also be starting a…Fifty Shades fanfic within the next couple of days.. I may even try my first lemon in this and that story. Let me know if you want me to continue.. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight**

BPOV:

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella!" Abby waved her little hand at me to grab my attention.

"Yes Abby?" I sighed as I tried to reign in my rambunctious group of 5 year olds. We were going on a field trip to Safeco Stadium after being chosen to sing the National Anthem for the Mariners vs. Cardinals day game today. All the kids were so excited, it is all they have been talking about since Alice pranced in and announced it to them during one of our first choir practice of the year.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" She stood switching from one foot to the other anxiously.

"Alright sweetheart, go ask Miss Cheney if she can take you. Hurry up though, the bus should be here any minute." I lightly pushed her toward Timmy's mom, Angela, who was one of the chaperones accompanying me and Alice to the game.

Alice got us the in to sing for the game because both of her brothers are Mariners. Her brother Edward is a catcher and her oldest brother, Emmett, is a hitting coach. I have never met them but I guess that is about to change.

As I looked around the room I went through my mental checklist for the hundredth time today. No I wasn't neurotic, I was nervous. Extremely nervous. Why was I nervous? I was just informed, as I entered school this morning, that I would be one of the people to throw the ceremonial first pitch. I think I am going to throw up.

"Bella, the bus is here!" Alice announced happily as she helped the chaperones gather the children into the bus. I waited by the choir room for Abby and Angela.

"Mommy, let's go!" My son Ethan yelled at me from the front door.

"Hold on sweetie I have to wait for Abby."

"Here we are Miss Bella!" Abby giggled at me with Angela following close behind.

"Alright, let's go!" I sigh grabbing Ethan's hand and climbing onto the bus. I counted heads and then we were on our way.

Ethan was only 3 but I was going to be gone longer than usual so the daycare couldn't keep him. He loved coming to work with me and was just excited as the rest of the kids to go to the game. He absolutely loved baseball. I can thank my dad for that one. Every time I was over at his place he had some game on and he drilled everything you can possibly think of about sports and baseball into my son.

On the way there I listened to the kids talk excitedly about what they were going to eat and do once they got to the ballpark while I sat in my seat having a panic attack.

"Stop freaking out Bella! You will do fine! A million people throw out first pitches and most of them miss. You even get the throw from closer up than the pitcher would. I didn't tell you before because I knew you would back out or freak out like you are now. Chill out right now girlie!" Alice instructed her in a fast paced speech.

"But Alice—"

"No, you will go and listen to these cuties sing their hearts out and then you will throw the first pitch to my brother and then we will go into the stands and watch the rest of the game. I mean think about it, some of these kids are probably scared to death, or will be once we get there, to sing but they will do it. You will face your fears just like them."

By the time the speech was over they had arrived. All of the teachers and parents corralled the kids off the bus and held hands into the park.

They were met by a large man with short brown hair who smiled down at all the kids.

"Hey guys! I am Emmett and I teach all the players how to bat. Are you ready to sing your hearts out?"

The kids cheered and followed Emmett toward the field while asking him silly questions along the way.

They all oohed and awed once they entered the field and saw all of the people. Bella just fought the urge to throw up. Ethan came up to her and asked her to pick him up. She hauled him up and clung to him for dear life.

"Hey Bella, I would like for you to officially meet my two brothers, Edward and Emmett." Alice approached her with two large men in baseball uniforms.

One she recognized as the man she met only minutes before. The other. Oh, the other. He had copper hair sticking out from underneath his hat and glowing green eyes that bore into her soul.

"Hey there Bella, I'm Emmett." They shook hands but her eyes never left the green orbs.

"I'm Ethan!" Ethan stuck out his hand to shake Emmett's hand. "My mommy nervous about throwing the first pitch." Bella's head whipped to her son and was shocked that he knew she was afraid.

Emmett and Edward both chuckled and Bella blushed.

"Hi Bella, I am Edward. Please, don't be nervous. I am sure you will do wonderful. Just keep your eyes on me and you will be fine." Edward comforted her.

"Hey Ethan do you want to come with me real quick?" Edward asked.

"Can I mom? Please!" Ethan stuck his lip out as he pleaded with his mom. She looked up at Edward and he was imitating her son perfectly.

Normally she felt nervous handing her son over to others but she knew she could trust Edward so she agreed.

She watched as they walked over to the dugout and then turned her attention back to getting the kids ready to sing. 5 minutes in counting.

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight**

EPOV:

"Hey yo Eddie! Who is the kid?" Jasper Whitlock, our first base man, yelled at me from across the dugout.

" This is Ethan. His mom is going to be throwing out the first pitch, they are here with the choir." I inform him and then turn back to the kid in my arms.

"So Ethan, do you like baseball?" I ask and he nods his head furiously.

"Oh yeah! I love baseball. My gram-pa teaches me all about it! When I get older mommy said I might get to play. She doesn't know that gram-pa is already teaching me how to throw a ball. You can't tell her I told you, ok?" Wow, did this kid hangout with Alice often?

"I promise I won't tell." I draw an x over my heart as a sign of my promise to this little guy.

As I take him around the dugout and introduce him to all the guys, my eyes keep drifting over to his mother. Bella. She is so beautiful. All of my problems disappeared when I looked into her deep chocolate eyes. What the heck was that? Get your head in the game Cullen!

Ethan is shaking with excitement by the time the tour is over and I bring him back to his mom. She is shaking too but I have feeling that it is out of fear.

"Mommy! Mommy look! I gots a ball with everyone's name on it! And-And I got one for gram-pa too!" Ethan yelled and threw himself at his mother.

"That is great sweetie, here let me put them in my bag so we don't lose them ok." She takes the balls from her son and places them gently in her oversized black bag. However, I am more distracted by the way her jeans pull and mold her body as she bends-head in the game Cullen!

"Bella, it is time to sing!" Alice smirks at me before helping the adults line up the kids and encourage them to do their best but not to worry if they mess up.

I head back into the dugout and get ready with the rest of my team before we are called out to stand for the National Anthem.

"Dude, Bella is hot!" Emmett announces as he removes his hat to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"I know man—I mean uh—I don't have time to think about that right now Em. We have a game to win! I can't afford a distraction."

"Yeah right man. I wouldn't mind a distraction like that every once and a while." He laughs as the team readies to take the field.

"Dude, you are married!" I yell after him with a chuckle.

After the adorable rendition of the National Anthem, it is time for the first pitch.

I can feel the nervous tension coming off of Bella from halfway across the field. She steps up to the mound and hesitantly locks eyes with me.

At first I wonder why she has decided to throw from there but then I smile at her and then we are lost in each other's eyes for a brief moment before-

"You can do it Mommy!" Ethan yells. Bella turns her head and smiles at him.

She turns her head back to me and throws a perfect strike. The crowd cheers and I am stunned.

I take the ball back to her and sign it.

"I thought you couldn't throw Bella!" I accuse.

"I said I was nervous, I never said I couldn't throw. My dad loves baseball so he taught me a thing or two when I was younger. It was just nice to know I still got it." She giggles and begins to walk toward the rest of her group.

"Hey Bella?" I shout.

She turns and looks at me questioningly.

"Look at the ball."

She looks at the ball and then her eyes flash up in recognition. She has seen it. My phone number written just below my name. Now I just hope she uses it. I wink at her before turning away to start the real game.

Let me just tell you , it was the best game of my career. I caught every pitch and hit every ball when I was up at bat. I can't help but think that it has everything to do with a beautiful brunette that is smiling at me from her seat behind the team dugout with her son in her lap.

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight**

BPOV:

"And did you see when Edward hit that ball really high mom!" Ethan asked from his car seat behind me.

He has been talking non-stop about Edward and the game for the past three hours. He talked about it after the game, on the bus home from the game, while we were sending the kids home with their parents, and even now as we were driving to go see my dad.

"Yes Ethan. You know I was at the game too!" I chuckled at his responding huff.

When he finally settled into a nap I started to think about Edward, no I wasn't thinking about how high he hit the ball or how many times he got a player out like my son, I was thinking about his number that he wrote on the ball that still resided in my purse. Would I call him? Should I call him? He was a pro-baseball player, why would he want to date a single mom with taught music to a bunch of elementary school kids? I'm sure he was just being nice and was impressed with my throw. Yeah that is it! Too bad that doesn't make his butt look any less cute. Oh yeah- I may have checked it out a time or two..sue me.

I pulled into my dad's driveway and carried Ethan to the door. My dad lived in a light brown split-level house about an hour drive from my house. He lived by himself but I heard through the grapevine that he is getting rather chummy with the librarian, Sue.

"Hey Dad." I whisper as I hand my son over to him so he can bring him up to the guest room.

"Hey Bells!" He leans in for a side hug and then goes up the stairs.

I tell you what- if I ever got a boyfriend I would have to do some serious overhaul before he could ever come over to meet my dad. There were pictures of me everywhere from every stage of life. They ranged from slightly embarrassing to totally humiliating. Maybe we should just go to dinner somewhere. Yeah, that is probably best.

"Great pitch today Bells! Who knew you still had it!" My dad congratulated me and I blushed ten shades of red.

"Oh you saw the game? Yeah, I could still take you old man." I jab back at him.

"Did you have fun?" My dad was not one for long conversation but I appreciated the effort when he made it.

"Yeah, Ethan loved it! Alice's brothers showed him around and he got to meet the whole team. He couldn't stop talking about the game." I smiled as I saw my little man rubbing his eyes as he came down the stairs.

"Mommy? Gram-pa?"

"In here baby boy." I called to him.

Ethan came in and ran to his grandpa who set him down on his lap.

"Did you see the game today gram-pa?" He asked excitedly. "Mommy got to throw the ball to Edward. Edward was super cool! He took me to the dugout and showed me all the players. They all signed a ball for me and oh!" Ethan turned to me- "did you give him the ball already?" I shook my head no so he ran to my bag and pulled out a ball.

"Here gram-pa, I got you one too!" He handed my dad the ball and he looked it over.

"Ethan why did Edward write his number down on the ball?" My dad asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh no silly, that is Mommy's! Edward gave that one to her!" Ethan ran for my bag again and I looked up into the face of my smirking father. Oh joy!

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight—I JUST WANT TO SAY A UNIVERSAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY—ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOW MY STORY! I LOVE GETTING THOSE E-MAILS!**

EPOV:

A few days later I still wasn't able to get this girl, Bella, out of my head. She was beyond words beautiful and more importantly she was funny and caring. However, no matter how infatuated I was growing with this woman, she still hadn't called me.

After the game I went to the bar with Emmett, Jasper, and some of the other guys from the team to celebrate our victory. As usual women were throwing themselves at us and as usual Emmett and Jasper allowed them to. I usually join them but when they started hitting on me I couldn't stop thinking of Bella and how much I wish she was there with me. Crazy right!

"Eddie man, why aren't you joining in on this buffet of women?" Jasper questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah man, we just won against our toughest opponents and you had the game of your life! Celebrate little bro!" Emmett shouted.

"I-I'm just not really in the mood for all of this tonight guys. I mean don't you ever, I don't know, want more than this? What would you do if you found the woman you were meant to be with but you were too lost in this shit to see it?" I stepped down from my soap box and waited for the guffaws.

"I get it man, that brunette chick with the kid was totally hot! But think about this, what if you don't meet the woman you are meant to be with because you were too hung up on a girl that you aren't? We are just creating greater opportunity to find that one. Do you get me man?" Jasper looked at me like he was the wisest of them all.

I think he was as high as a kite or as drunk as a skunk.

"I think I am going to head out guys. See you Monday at practice." I waved bye to the rest of the team and headed for the parking lot. I really hope she would call.

So here I am three days later and she still hasn't called me. It is time to call in some reinforcements. I just hope she will forgive me.

"Hello?"

"Alice, it's Edward , I need your help! It's been three days and Bella still hasn't called me! I know I sound like a total girl but I felt something Alice-I really felt a connection with her! I need you to find out why she hasn't called me!" I inhale and exhale loudly and wait for her response.

" Geez Edwina, take a freaking chill pill. You know you are spazzin if I am advising calming medication. Alright so here is the deal Eduardo, I already know why she won't call you. I mean if you think about it, it is a rational reason. Ok, maybe not to you because you aren't a rational thinker. So here it is, she doesn't know if you are being sincere or not Eddikins. You are a pro-baseball player, these guys are known to get around, heck, you are known to get around. If you are serious about her, getting to know her, you need to do something better than writing your number on a ball. However I will give you points for the charm and swoon factor."

"So I have no chance then? What can I do Alice?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Esmeralda, here is what I will do—I want to make a deal with you. If I get you Bella's phone number so you can convince her of your-I'M sure completely pure-intentions with her, you have to get me a date with Jasper Whitlock." She offered.

"Why would you want to date Jasper? He is 10x the player that I am, and I don't mean at baseball." I inform her as a concerned older brother.

"Oh, I know, I just need to go on one date with him. He will figure out we are meant to be and renounce his playboy ways. I am positive!" She declared.

"Alright I guess, if you are sure. I will get you the date after I get her phone number." I conceded.

"Sounds awesome, talk to you later big bro!"

I rake my hands over my face and wonder how my life has become so revolved around a beautiful brunette and her adorable son. I can't come up with an answer but I do know that the more I think about her, the more I want to get to know her, date her, kiss her, and do many other unmentionables to and with her. However, I must first convince her to want those things too.

-_Bella's number is 555-6875…Now get me my date—A_

Pixie works fast. Now I have to hold up my end of the deal, a date for my sister with my player best friend. Fantastic.

I dial the number and wait for an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, this is Edward, Edward Cullen, and I believe you owe me a phone call."

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight—I JUST WANT TO SAY A UNIVERSAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY—ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOW MY STORY! I LOVE GETTING THOSE E-MAILS!**

BPOV:

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, this is Edward, Edward Cullen, and I believe you owe me a phone call."

"Ummm..Yeah well you see.." I tried to think of any reason at all that would sound better than 'I think you are too much of a player for me.'

I hear laughter on the end of the line and I am thoroughly confused.

"Bella, relax. I completely understand why you didn't. While I may be Alice's brother, you have no idea who I am. Us baseball players have horrible reputations you know."

"I never heard that before." I lie.

"Liar! I'm sorry I put you in the position that I did but I really did want to see you again. As crazy as it sounds, I can't get you out of my head. I want to get to know you Bella." Oh my goodness I am so blushing right now.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Ethan cries from his room across the hall.

" I would love to get to know you to Edward. It is just difficult because I have my son to think about. Speaking of which, I have to go he had a nightmare and he is calling me."

"I understand, I do. Maybe you can call me after he falls back asleep? We could play like 20 questions or something." Edward suggested nervously.

"Um, sure. I have to go but I will call you later." I quickly hung-up and ran over to Ethan.

"Hey baby what's wrong?" I ask with my voice full of concern.

"I had-I had—I had a –nightmare." Ethan chokes out in between sobs.

"Oh baby boy, do you want to talk about it?" I ask him softly. He nods.

" There was this big dinosaur and he was chasing us! It was you, grampa, me, and Edward. It kept getting closer and he ate Edward, Mommy!" Ethan sobbed. I had to hide my shock that he would have a dream that involved Edward and that he was that upset that he had been eaten. I guess if you saw anybody get eaten it would be quite disturbing.

"Oh Ethan, there aren't any dinosaurs and Edward is fine! I was just on the phone with him in fact." I informed my crying son.

"Really!" He exclaimed, sadness forgotten. "Can I call him? Can I talk to him mommy? Please!" I could never say no to this little boy, or big baseball playing boys apparently.

I grabbed my phone and hit redial.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward, it's Bella. Ethan had a nightmare about you and he wanted to talk to you about it. Is that ok?" This was kind of like Edward's test into our lives. If he couldn't be there for Ethan then he couldn't be in our lives. I just hope he passes.

"Yeah of course! Put the little guy on." He sounded surprised but happy to talk to my son. Bonus points Edward!

I handed the phone off to Ethan and he began replaying his whole nightmare to Edward and listened intently to everything he said in reply.

I decided to grab something to drink while they were on the phone so I ran downstairs and poured myself a glass of red wine. I only drink every once and a while but this night seems appropriate.

After a few minutes I climb back up the stairs and I see Ethan passed out in the bed with my phone still clutched in his little hand. I walk over to him and pull the covers up and kiss his little forehead before retrieving my phone.

I look down and notice the call is still going.

"Hello? Edward?"

"Hey. I was hoping I would get to talk to you again. Although I could listen to that kid all night, even if he is sleeping. Is it too soon to say I love him?" Edward chuckles and I swoon.

"Did you still want to talk or are you too tired?" I ask hoping he will want to talk because now I really, really want to get to know this amazing man.

" I would love to talk to you gorgeous." Extra-triple bonus points for Edward! He has definitely hit it out of the park tonight!

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight—I JUST WANT TO SAY A UNIVERSAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY—ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOW MY STORY! I LOVE GETTING THOSE E-MAILS!**

EPOV:

Talking with Bella is nothing like talking with any other girls I know. She surprises me at every turn with her responses and she challenges me with her questions. We talk about our likes and dislikes to break the ice and then we move on to more personal questions to really get to know each other.

"So have you lived in Seattle long?" I asked curious as to why we have never been introduced before.

"Umm, well yes and no. I was born in Forks, Washington but moved here with my mom when I was 9. My dad stayed in Forks after the divorce and mom and I moved into a small apartment right in the heart of the city. We had so much fun together, I didn't have a lot of friends in school so I became friends with her, but I still really missed my dad. When my mom remarried, I was 15, I moved back in with my dad in Forks. I realized then that small town life wasn't really for me so when I graduated from high school I went to college in Seattle. That is actually where I met Ethan's dad, the jerk. Anyway, I lived on campus until I found out about Ethan. After that I got a small apartment close by the school right outside of Seattle. I finished my sophomore year of college and then Ethan was born. Luckily he was born over the summer and I was able to stay with my dad back in Forks while I worked at a small diner. Following that summer, I went back to school and my mom offered to watch Ethan while I was in class or at work. Finally I graduated, 2 years later, with my teaching degree and moved closer to the heart of the city so I could have more job opportunities. I met Alice when I applied for my current job and I still live in the same apartment. Ok wow! You totally did not ask for my life story. Sorry about my ramblings. Please say something about yourself so I don't feel like I am hogging the whole conversation." She needlessly apologizes and I can't help replaying her life story in my head. I wonder what happened with Ethan's dad. I don't think I know her well enough to ask but I sure wish I could.

"Bella, I love hearing about your life. As for myself, I lived in Boston (that is where I was born) for 3 years, for 3 years, New York for 5 years, Los Angeles for 4 years, Denver for 5 years, and then Seattle for 5 years so far. My mom moved us around a lot with her designing company. She basically designs/remodels the inside and outsides of old homes and buildings. She is also not very good at staying in one place for too long, as you can probably tell. My dad is a Doctor and fortunately was able to find a job that provided well for us in every city we moved to. Emmett was also born in Boston, he lived there for 7 years. Alice was born in and she lived there for almost the full three years. I went to high school in Los Angeles and Denver. I went to college in Denver and Seattle before I got drafted two years ago. I have played baseball in every city and was always the best on the team. I mean.. not to sound vain or anything…" I paused to gauge her reaction. There wasn't any sound at first but then I heard light giggling on the other line. What a gorgeous sound!

"I bet!" She giggles again.

"Are you making fun of me Miss Swan?" I feign hurt.

" No of course not -star! I would never!" She continues to giggle at me. I could listen to it all day.

We continue our game for a few more questions and then I hear a small yawn come from her end of the phone. With a quick glance at the clock I realize that we have been talking for 4 hours. How does that even happen? I hope she doesn't have one of those pay by minute phones.

It is now 3 in the morning and I have to be at practice in about 3.5 hours from now. The coaches are going to be pissed if I am lagging today.

"Gorgeous, I think it is time for us to say goodnight." I reluctantly sigh into the phone.

"Oh my, I had no idea that we talked that long. I don't think I have ever talked that long. Like, ever!" She replies with shock and humor filling her voice.

"Well you know what they say beautiful, time flies when you are having fun, right?"

" I guess it must be true. Well, goodnight Edward. I really enjoyed talking with you." She whispers shyly into the phone.

"I did too Bella. Believe me, I did too. Can I, I mean, do you mind if I call you again later?"

"I look forward to it, Edward."

"Goodnight, gorgeous."

"Goodnight, handsome."

Who cares what they do to me at practice! That phone call was totally worth it!

Bella and I end up talking to one another every day for the rest of week and every conversation is more interesting and more revealing than the previous. For example, two days ago I found out that she loved classic books but hated Shakespeare (except for Romeo and Juliet because she was in the play at school-she was a narrator). Last night I learned that her first time was when she conceived Ethan and there has not been a repeat performance since. I told her that I might just have to see about changing that. She giggled.

I found myself anxiously awaiting my talks with Bella and sometimes Ethan too. I wanted to tell them about my day and hear all about theirs. Tonight, however, I found myself with sweaty palms and contemplating skipping the call all together. Tonight, I was going to ask Bella out on a date.

It was something I wanted to do the moment I laid eyes on her. Okay, not really, I wanted to do other things to her but I needed to go on a date with her first. However, I learned that she needed to trust my intentions before she would agree to it. I hope she would agree tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella!"

"Hi Edward. Umm why did you call so many times and then hang up?"

" Honestly, because I was nervous." I admitted sheepishly

"Nervous about what?" She asked curiously.

"I want to ask you something Bella. Something that has been on my mind for a while."

"O-kay. You aren't going to show up here with a string quartet and an engagement ring are you? That is a little played out, I mean with all the other professional baseball players doing it and all. I mean—" She is rambling. She only rambles when she is nervous.

"Bella, stop. There is nothing for you to be nervous about. I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow night." I said it. I actually said it.

"Of course I would Edward! But, there is someone you need to get permission from first." She tells me.

"I don't have your dad's number but surely he wouldn't mind me taking you on a date."

"Oh not my dad. Here is who you need to get permission from."

"Hi Edward!" Ethan shouts into the phone and I smile. I am going on a date with the most beautiful woman who has the most amazing kid.

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight—I JUST WANT TO SAY A UNIVERSAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY—ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOW MY STORY! I LOVE GETTING THOSE E-MAILS!**

BPOV:

After Ethan gave Edward the go ahead for our date, so long as he brings him a toy before we go, I put my little briber to bed and proceeded to jump up and down on my own.

I have a date with Edward Cullen! I have a date with Edward Cullen!

I don't know how I fell asleep last night but I ended up waking up to my alarm clock with my feet hanging off one side of the bed and my head hanging off the other.

I quickly jumped up and went downstairs to start my coffee. You definitely cannot get a word out of me in the morning before my coffee. While it is brewing, I run upstairs and take a quick shower and change into my clothes for school.

As I pour myself my first cup I find myself thinking about what this date has in store for me tonight. When he first asked me out at the ballpark I was skeptical. Not only because he was a baseball player with a reputation, but also because I have a hard time in the trust category of a relationship. You can thank Ethan's father for that one.

That's another thing. I still need to tell Edward about him. He has never pried or asked about his father and I really appreciate it. However, I know he needs to know and probably wants to know. He deserves to know.

Ever since we have started talking on the phone I have really felt a connection with Edward and I really feel like we can trust each other. With every phone call the attraction and trust grows between us. Ugh! And the way he talks with Ethan and asks him about his day. I melt, I absolutely melt for this man.

"Whatcha smiling at mommy?" Ethan asks from beside me. When did he get here? My little ninja apparently.

"Nothing baby, come on you have to eat your breakfast. We have to get you to the daycare so mommy can go to work. Don't forget you get to spend the night with Auntie Alice tonight!"

"Yay!" He shovels his yogurt into his mouth and then runs up to his bedroom. I follow quickly behind him and help him get dressed for the day before we are on our way out.

When I arrive at school a half an hour later, Alice greets me at the door.

"You have to let me dress you for your date tonight!" She squeals. I knew calling her in my date-acceptance-high was a mistake.

"Alice!" I groan, "I really don't want to be poked and pinned and smooshed for my date tonight. I just want to be comfortable, I want him to see the real me."

"Bella, this will be the real you, just with some added—pizzazz to really wow him. Not to say you wouldn't dressed like you normally would but every girl should make an effort on her first date! Especially when you are going out with a professional baseball player." She whispers the ending so no one can hear.

"Alright, Alright, come over after school and we can start. Nothing too extreme though Alice." I yell at her skipping form as she heads back into the main office.

All day this date is all I can think about. I think about where we could be going. I think about what we could talk about. I think about what I should order at dinner. I linger on thoughts of a goodnight kiss.

All my musings are not at all discouraged by the lovely bouquet of flowers Edward sent me in anticipation for our evening together.

Finally the end of the day comes and I can't tell you a single thing I did at work but I can tell you that I am now at the point of hyperventilating as I walk into the daycare to pick up Ethan.

"Hey Bella. Woah are you ok?" Rosalie, the main teacher, asks me with concern.

"Oh yeah, fine, I just have a date tonight and I am a little nervous." Rosalie is a close friend of mine that I met when I started sending Ethan to her daycare once my mom got a full-time job and couldn't watch him anymore.

"Don't worry baby doll, I am sure everything will turn out fine. If not, it is his loss." Rose states confidently. She was a very strong and opinionated woman and I envied her greatly.

I signed Ethan out and drove back to my house as I approached the door I noticed that Alice sat outside my apartment with a mini suitcase and a large, stuffed garment bag. I regret this already.

"Chill out Bella! It's going to be fun!" She jumped up and waited as I unlocked the door.

Ethan ran for his room after I handed him a bowl of cheerios and sliced strawberries as a snack while I was left alone with the evil pixie. I slowly turned to face her and she quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me up to my bedroom.

The next two hours are filled with waxing, plucking, hair pulling, make-up applying, and outfit deciding.

"All done!" Alice shouts at me. I suppress the urge to run away while I still can before she can put me through that again.

I stand up slowly and walk cautiously toward the mirror. Who I see reflecting back is not the woman I have seen before. This woman is beautiful and carries an air of confidence. Her eyes pop with color and her lips are kissably plump. However beautiful this woman is, she is not me. My eyes are dull and my lips are pale and thin. If this is what it takes to be enough for him, I don't know if I can do it. He deserves someone who can pull this off every day. I put on a fake smile and am just about to thank her when I hear the doorbell ring.

Ethan excitedly runs ahead of me and after asking who it is, he lets Edward in. Alice stares at me with a slightly confused and sad look but says nothing as Edward gives Ethan his present.

"Look mommy! Edward got me an Ironman mask! Isn't that cool mommy!" I smile down at my son and then look up to Edward to thank him. He is a gorgeous man through no effort of his own and I blush when I see him appraising me.

"You look beautiful Bella. Absolutely stunning." He whispers reverentially.

Soon after, Alice leaves with Ethan and Edward and I descend the elevator to his car.

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight—I JUST WANT TO SAY A UNIVERSAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY—ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOW MY STORY! I LOVE GETTING THOSE E-MAILS!**

EPOV:

My week and definitely the last 24 hours have revolved around Bella and this date. I wanted it to be perfect. I felt like I had to prove to her that we could work and that I really wanted us to. I planned this date out to a T. We were going to go eat at a great restaurant and I made sure to get us a great secluded table. Later I was going to take her dancing at a club owned by Jasper and Emmett.

Bella looked stunning when I picked her up but I think she looks just as stunning every day.

I quickly help her into my car and as I am rounding the car to the driver's side I receive a text from Alice:

**Something is up with her Edward. She is covering up her feelings. Talk to her. **

I am extremely worried that this has something to do with our date and enter the car with a cautious glance at her. She smiles shyly at me but I can now see what Alice was saying.

"Bella, is everything ok?" I ask timidly, afraid she would say that it was me.

"Yeah, of course. Why do you ask Edward? I am so excited!" She says it will such enthusiasm and I decide that she will tell me when she wants to and if it is about me I plan to enjoy the only date that I will get from this gorgeous woman.

We create small talk on the way to the restaurant and end up listening to the radio for most of the journey. I have played in multiple championship and play-off games before but I have never been as determined as I am to win this girl's heart.

We pull up to the valet and I hand them my keys after helping Bella out of the car. We are immediately seated and are informed of specials for the day. Bella buries her head in her menu and doesn't look up to meet my eyes. I figure we can start conversation after we order so I peruse my menu as well.

Just as I am folding up my menu I hear light sniffles coming from the beauty across from me. I swiftly pull my chair next to hers and lower her menu. She starts to sob and rests her head on my shoulder. My heart is breaking. What did I do? What can I do for her?

"Oh Edward. I am so sorry. I can't do this." She chokes out and my heart begins to pulse painfully.

"What-what do you mean Bella? What did I do? Our date just started! Please just give us a chance!" I beg her.

"Nothing, you did nothing. I just, I can't be this person Edward. I don't wear make-up or fancy dresses. I definitely don't eat meals that could pay for two weeks-worth of groceries. I have a son. I like to stay in and read or watch movies rather than go out and that isn't fair to you. I am not good enough for you and I don't need you to pretend that I am worth your time." She begins to go but I grab her wrist and inform the waiter of our departure after leaving a tip on the table.

I pull her toward the valet and once we get in the car I drive as fast as I can. Anger courses through me. How! How can she think she isn't good enough for me!?

Once we arrive at our destination I softly pull her inside and drag her upstairs to my bathroom.

"Edward, what are we doing here? I thought you were taking me home." She is still softly crying as I move around the bathroom until I find what I looking for.

I proceed to wipe the make-up off her face and pull the pins out of her hair. Gorgeous. Stunning.

I leave her sitting on the counter for a moment and go into my bedroom for a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. I hand them to her and she smiles gratefully at me. I leave her to change in the bathroom as I head back into my bedroom to change into my own set of sweats and a t-shirt.

When she finally emerges I am blown away.

"Perfect." I whisper just as reverentially as I did when I picked her up for our date.

She blushes and I rush to take her hands in mind. I bring her over to my bed and we both sit down.

"Bella, you are absolutely breath-taking every second of every day. If you want to walk around just like this for the rest of your life I would still be the envy of every guy on the planet. Whoever told you that you needed to be someone else just to be with me was sadly sadly mistaken. I want you for who you are, exactly how you are. I love staying in and I would love to stay in with you and Ethan especially. Just talk to me baby. Tell me when you feel like this and I will tell you how sill you are. Ok?" I place a soft kiss on her palms.

"Edward, I, I, I love you." She whispers.

"Well look at us, we haven't even kissed yet and you are already confessing your love to me. I must be that good looking and charming!" I joke and she chuckles lightly. "Hey Bella? I love you too you know."

She blushes again and we both begin to lean in for our first kiss. Once our lips meet, magic happens. We become lost in the most amazing, tender kiss I have ever been a part of. I am so in love with her.

Before we can go any further I know we need to talk about her insecurities and I need to reassure her of my commitment to her. Knowing all of this, I reluctantly pull away and she groans.

"Believe me, Bella, I am just as disappointed. However, we need to talk about a lot of stuff before we can go any further. I want you to trust me."

"Edward, I need to tell you about Ethan's dad. I think it will explain a lot." She shivers and I pull her tight. I have a feeling I will not like this story.

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight—I JUST WANT TO SAY A UNIVERSAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY—ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOW MY STORY! I LOVE GETTING THOSE E-MAILS!**

BPOV:

Whatever I did that granted me this amazing man, I will never know. He loves me and I love him. However, I fear that I will lose him because of my past.

We decide to lay down together on the bed facing each other while I tell him about Ethan's father. Edward has his arms wrapped around me and I have my arms draped across his waist. I guess I should start talking.

"When I was younger, when I moved back with my dad, I met a boy named Jacob. Our fathers were friends and determined that Jacob and I would be a great couple. At first I was reluctant because I never saw Jacob like that. He was a good friend but I was never attracted to him. Our fathers backed off and Jacob and I never really hung out after that.

Well around my last semester of high school I broke up with my long-term boyfriend Mike. I was devastated. He cheated on me with one of my best friends and they both blamed me for it. They said that since I wasn't willing to put-out then he had to find someone who would. I ran into Jacob at a college orientation the next day in tears and he told me that they were idiots. He actually went up to Mike's house that night and beat him up for me. I saw Jacob differently after that day.

I began to notice his gentle smiles and his generous gestures toward me. When he eventually asked me out, I agreed. From then on, we were a couple. He would take me out on sweet dates and buy me random presents. We never did anything but kiss and we were both ok with that.

The next school year, he joined a fraternity and began drinking heavily. He would come over drunk and beg to have sex with me. During the day he would start slipping in insults toward me. He would say something about little things at first like how I wore my hair or if I put too much food on my lunch tray. Eventually the small insults moved on to bigger ones as I kept refusing to sleep with him. He would call me ugly and worthless. He would tell me that Mike and Jessica were right about me. One night when he came over drunk he hit me and forced me to have sex with him. That was how my son was conceived. My sweet, happy little boy was conceived in one of the most horrible ways."

I start to cry and Edward pulls me closer and tightens his arms around me.

"Baby, I am so sorry. God. I can't believe you went through all of that. I love you so much. Please know that you are not any of those things that they said. You are beautiful, intelligent, caring, amazing, worthy of anything and everything, and definitely worth waiting for. I don't want to put you through anymore pain. I promise to keep you safe. Always." He lightly presses a kiss to my forehead.

"I never told anyone. I didn't tell my dad or Jacob's father because as twisted as it is, I knew that wasn't the real Jacob and he was still my friend. However I did threaten to tell anyone and everyone if he ever thought about coming near or claiming my child. Luckily for me, Ethan looks nothing like him."

"Bella, I can't believe you didn't tell anyone. For no other reason than to get your friend the help your friend needed for his temper and drinking but honestly Bella I think the Jacob you saw when he was drinking, was the real Jacob. He took off his nice guy mask."

"How can you say that Edward? You don't even know him."

"I know but anyone who hurts the girl I love deserves to be punished and I wish I could have been there for you back then. I love you baby."

"I love you too. Just be there for me now. For me and Ethan."

"I will. I promise."

**Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not anything Twilight—I JUST WANT TO SAY A UNIVERSAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE TAKEN THE TIME TO REVIEW MY STORY—ALSO TO THOSE WHO FAVORITED/FOLLOW MY STORY! I LOVE GETTING THOSE E-MAILS!**

**A/N Pt.2: As some of you may or may not know, I wrote another Twilight Fanfic about Vegas. I started that story right before a really stressful and nerve-wracking time in my life and I admit that it is not nearly as good as it could have been—hopefully this story and my fifty shades story are better. I got some criticism for that story and none of it really bothered me until I got a review today. I understand that professional writers get criticism all the time and I have no problem with people letting me know what they like and dislike. However this reviewer attacked me as a writer. What made it worse was it was a guest reviewer and I had no way to respond. They made a comment about my age and that my writing was juvenile and another word that I will not say. Regardless of age I know writers that write way better than I do who are way younger than I am and some who are older as well. If you were wondering, I am 22. Not that I condone negative comments on this site, but if you are going to criticize people, keep it to their story and not them personally. You never know their story or the strength it took for them to put their story on this site. Sorry for this long note.. I am done. **

EPOV:

Bella fell asleep in my arms soon after she confessed to me about her past. I am absolutely livid that somebody would do that to such an amazing woman. Jacob Black. That fucker was going to die if I had anything to say about it.

At the moment however I had a beautiful, strong woman in my arms and I was going to spend our time together memorizing every curve, facial expression, and noise she makes. Ok. I am kind of feeling a little stalkerish right now. She slowly turns to face me while still in my arms and as she does, she lets out a soft moan.

"mmmm…Edward…oh yeah…Edward…EDWARD! "She shouts in her sleep. Oh my god! Is she dreaming about what I think she is thinking about? "Edward, faster!" Oh yeah she is definitely dreaming about it.

My erection is now straining against my boxers and I ache to wake her and have my way with her. However, this has been a very emotional day for her and she needs her sleep. I slowly and carefully disentangle myself from her hold and I see a slight frown grace her beautiful face. I chuckle and kiss her forehead before heading for a cold shower.

I walk stealthily to the en suite bathroom and leave the door open a crack before heading toward the shower. I have got to say that I love my shower. It has a wide bench that sits against the back wall and watering spraying out from all the remaining four walls. It is great after a long practice or a stressful game. I turn the nozzle to start the sprayers and turn to undress when I notice a beautiful brunette in the doorway.

"Why did you leave Edward? I woke up and you were gone. I thought that—" She didn't finish her sentence and she didn't need to. Bella was a very strong woman and was very protective of her son. However, this date-this day, has brought out her vulnerable side and I needed to step up and be there for her because I loved her, all of her.

"Sweet girl, I would never leave you, especially after a story like that. I have nothing but admiration for you. I just came in here to take a quick shower." I cup her face in my hands and kiss her softly on the lips.

"Edward? What is—oh. OH!" My girl blushes a thousand shades of red as my erection is now pressing into her stomach. I think she is going to pull away and make a quick exit but she surprises me. Like she always does.

Bella gets a look of sheer determination and desire in her eyes and as her eyes lock with mine she lifts her shirt up over her head. I am not sure how to respond to this Bella but I decide to let my heart and my instincts take over for a while.

I pull Bella in for another kiss and let my hands slide down her shoulders and arms until our hands are intertwined. I push us both up against the wall and lift our hands over her head. Our kiss has left us both gasping for breath and I continue my open mouth caresses down her jaw and neck. I continue lower until I reach the top of her black lace bra and I disconnect our hands.

My hands travel down the same path as my mouth and I settle them on top of her bra. My mouth returns to hers and my hands begin to caress her pert nipples through the fabric. She moans into my mouth and pushes her chest forward, filling my hands with her perfect breasts.

"Oh Edward" She whispers.

Her hands reach back and unclasps her bra, pulls down the straps and it falls to the floor. My mouth immediately goes to her nipple and I begin to lick and suck the tender flesh. She is beautiful.

"My Bella, you are gorgeous. I love you so much." I whisper back with all the love and devotion I can muster.

My hands, now having no real use, find other ways to occupy themselves. My left hand begins to work the nipple on her left breast and my right hand travel further down. I gently stroke her stomach and nearly maul her on the floor when I feel the lace covered elastic of her panties under my fingertips. I raise my head to look in her eyes to gain her permission but her eyes are closed and her head is lolled back in pure ecstasy.

My hand slips under the elastic and I find my way to her clit and begin to rub circles around it while gaging her reaction.

"Edward—ah—don't—don't stop!" She moans.

I continue my circular motion and slowly insert a finger inside of her. She feels so tight and so warm that my cock pulses in anticipation.

"Bella, so wet for me baby."

"ah- I have never felt this way before Edward-it has never been like this- I-I love you." She chokes out as I begin to pump my finger in and out of her while continuing my circular motion on her clit.

As I add another finger I can feel her walls tightening and I know that she will be done soon. I speed up my thumb on her clit and curl my fingers inside her to hit her g-spot. My girl begins to spasm under my fingers and I clamp my mouth down on hers as she moans in orgasmic bliss.

I wait for her to come back and as I do, I cherish the glow that our intimacy has created around her and the calmness that has overtaken her stress from earlier.

"Oh my god Edward that was so amazing!" She shouts as she returns back to me, all smiles.

"My pleasure baby." I smile and kiss her passionately. After a few minutes, she pulls away slightly.

"I believe, I owe you a favor in return my lovely boyfriend." She smiles slyly at me.

Oh yeah! We are going to have some fun tonight.

** Alright let me know how I did. Thank you for those who are giving this story a chance! Keep reading and keep reviewing. BTW: IF YOU READ MY 50 SHADES STORY-WILL BE UPDATED TOMORROW MORNING! EXTRA LONG CHAPTER===MAYBE EVEN TWO.**


End file.
